You Can Make It
by Emro Dust
Summary: My take on the 1989 film. In this version, Charlie B Barkin and his accomplice Itchy are very much human. Living in the current time, what happens when Charlie returns from the dead and seeks out the help of his past partner Rebecca to extract revenge on Carface? And what happens when a little girl gets caught up in their plan? Will Charlie have a change of heart? Charlie x OC
1. I Was Framed

_"Charles Benedict Barkin I am arresting you on the suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence_

**_"Get off me! I haven't done anything!_**

_"Don't struggle. Just get in the car son_

**_"I haven't done anything!_**

_Haven't done anything,_

**_Anything.-"_**

_"Barkin!"_

He jumped up startled, and glanced towards the figure responsible for waking him up.

_"What?"_ he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

_"Times up."_ the guard pulled the cell door open.

_"You're free to go"_ he nodded, implying for him to hurry.

Charlie grinned.

_"What took you so long Hudson?"_ he got up and clicked his back.

_"Don't push me. I've risked my neck enough as it is"_ he retorted, pointing his baton at the the 26 year old.

_"Yeah. Spending 6 months in Jail for something I didn't do. Im so grateful"_

Hudson pulled him out the cell and hurried him towards the exit.

_"I know you didn't do it Barkin. Jesus. I've known you for 18 years and even I know you're not stupid enough to break into Smiths."_

_"I know."_ he replied through gritted teeth.

_"I was framed"_

_"Whatever. Youre lucky I have someone who can forge documents. You should be doing 15 years. So consider yourself lucky."_

They were nearing the reception.

_"Here, take these."_ Hudson said giving Charlie a new change of clothes and ushering him into the nearest empty room.

_"Get changed and meet me at the side door."_

Charlie, now changed was examining himself in the mirror.

He had changed into a dark navy sweatshirt, jeans and white converse. His brown hair matched his brown eyes and Even though he'd spent 6 months behind bars his eyes still handn't lost their playful look.

He walked out and found Hudson waiting for him.

_"Get out and stay out Charlie. I mean it"_ He opened the door for him.

Charlie simply nodded and walked through, leaving behind the memories and in a way his home. But he was happy. He knew someone would be waiting for him.

Stood leaning on a 67 Chevy impala was his best-friend. Mitchell "Itchy" Hall. He was clicking, his hands nervously and seemed unsettled around such a law enforced environment. He looked up and smiled excitedly.

_"Hey Itch"_

_"Charlie"_ Itchy said embracing his old friend. _"it's good to see you"_

_"Good to see you too buddy"_ he smiled secretly.

It was nice to see a familiar face after so many months locked away.

_"How you been?"_ his friend asked as they made their way towards the car.

_"How do you think I've been?"_ Charlie replied sarcastically

_"That bad huh?"_

_"Oh no. It was lovely. 3 course meals everyday. I recommend it to everyone"_

_"Really?"_

_"No itchy"_ Charlie replied sliding into the passengers seat.

Itchy joined him on the opposite side. Charlie looked more lean and toned since he last saw him. His features had become more rugged and he could tell he was pissed.

Itchy tapped on the stealing wheel awkwardly.

_"So where too boss?"_ he said starting the ignition and pulling away.

_"Carfaces."_ Charlie went flying forward from the sudden brake of the car.

_"ITCHY!"_ Charlie shouted rubbing the back of his neck.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Sorry boss but are you sure Charlie? You've only just been released. Won't they be watching you?"_

_"It's not worth it with you. And Probably yes? But I don't care. I just want my business back."_

_"Okay Charlie. What ever you say"_

He started the ignition again and they drove towards the casino.

Halfway through the journey Charlie rolled down his window.

_"I'm back baby!"_

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, well what did you think? I'm sorry that it's terribly short, but it's always hard to get the story started! (for me anyway ha!) I promise it's going to get better! Reviews would be appreciated! Take care xx**


	2. He's Back

The entrance to the casino was deceiving. Outside, the appearance was worn, old and looked desolate. Something Charlie always hated, but Carface insisted on to keep the law away. It looked like an abandoned store, the kind with loads of windows on the top floor. But once you got inside, the casino was furnished with a vintage 40s style (Charlie's idea of course).

Charlie's mind was clouded with anticipation. All the possibilities running through his mind. Would it still be there? Is it still popular? Did anyone miss him? The casino pulled into view and Charlie leant forward on his seat. Nope. It hadn't changed. He leant back. Typical Carface.

_"Boss I still think this is a bad idea"_ Itchy said getting out the car and following his friend.

_"Don't think. I'll do the thinking"_ Charlie snapped opening the doors.

As you entered the casino there was a small reception where a guard was on duty. Charlie recognised him instantly.

_"Tony! What dya' know what dya say"_

_"Charlie? Is it really you?"_

_"Yeah. I'm back buddy. Carface in?"_

_"Yeah he's upstairs"_

_"Thanks"_

Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

_"Yeah. He's back"._

* * *

The casino was abuzz with the sound of jackpot machines and small animals making diss approved noises now and then. Riley, also known as Smiley was a regular customer and wasn't a stranger when it came to winning. He'd just won a poker game when his celebratory cheers were interrupted by gasps and mummers from the room. He looked for the reason and saw Charlie, along with Itchy walking down the flight of stairs.

Smiley got up and made his way towards the pair.

_"Alright guys Wdya say what dya know"_

_"Yeah what dya know what dya say?"_

_"Itchy Do we detect the look of surprise?"_

They came to the bottom of the stairs and were met by Smiley.

_"Charlie? Ain't you supposed to be on death row?"_

_"No I ain't supposed to be on death row."_ Charlie grunted, making his way towards he bar.

_"They let him out early"_ Itchy replied.

Scarlet, a known and regular "customer" came and sat next to Charlie at the bar.

_"Things have changed Charlie since you've been gone life hasn't been no piece of cake." _

She spoke, taking an inhale of her cigarette. Charlie, unaware signalled to the barman for another drink.

_"Can you spare a couple of notes for old times sake?"_ Smiley whispered next to Charlie.

He pulled a disgruntled look and made his way towards the duke box.

_"What is this a casino or a wake?"_ he said, inserting a coin into the music player.

Shoot to thrill by ACDC came on.

_"Lighten up guys!"_ he shouted, jumping Behind the bar.

He disappeared for a second then remerged with bottles of beer in his hand.

_"Drinks are on me!"_

Everyone surged forward and cheered. Itchy watched in disbelief. He'd only just been released from Jail and he was already drinking? He decided he needed some air. He walked out the building towards the outside staircase. He sat there and lit a cigarette. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur. Drink after drink appeared in Charlie's hand and he just couldn't say no to a quick fling with Scarlet in the back room. When he was satisfied that everyone was having a good time, he decided to go and visit his old partner who was no doubt waiting for him upstairs.

He made his way towards the back of the casino and ascended the stairs.

_"Carface!"_

_"Carface?!"_ he shouted walking along the stairwell until he saw his old office.

He thought a quick detour wouldn't hurt.

He opened the door and was met to a familiar sight. His 'office' was exactly how he remembered it and everything was still in place. There was a large bay window and his desk sat in front. He chuckled. He never actually used it, well, only for certain 'clients' , otherwise it was just for show. He crossed over to it anyway and found his old photographs still on the desk. He picked up the first one.

It showed him and Carface at the opening to the casino. The next one he picked up was of him and itchy when they were younger, about 18. That was a messy night he smiled to himself. And finally the last one he picked up showed him, Itchy, Hudson and a female they were all in Marine uniform. Rebecca...

_"Catching up on old times eh Charlie?"_

He looked towards the door and saw Carface leaning on the doorframe watching him.

_"Something like that. How you been?"_ he replied shaking carfaces hand.

_"Good. Times have been hard but what can you do?"_ he walked towards a room at the end of the corridor.

Once inside he offered Charlie a drink which he accepted.

_"You haven't done bad you know, a couple of touches here and there and the place will be as good as new_" Charlie commented taking a seat in Carfaces chair.

_"What are you doing here Charlie?"_

_"I came back to my business."_

_"Our business."_

_"Right. I just want everything back to normal"_

_"You know I can't let you do that. After your little break in to smiths the Feds will be watching you like a hawk"_

_"I was framed!"_

_"I know. But where will they come to look for you? Here! I can't do it Charlie. But, I can give you your cut and help you set up somewhere else. Away from here"_

Charlie leant forward in surprise.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I've put a lot of work into this place. And I'm not risking you fucking things up"_

Charlie smiled.

_"Alright Carface. You got a deal!"_ he shook his ex partners hand and they headed downstairs.

_"Boys I got an announcement! Our Charlie is going into business solo! To Mardi GRAS!"_

The casino erupted into applause and everyone quickly headed towards the towns festivities.

* * *

Itchy was still sat outside when he heard two of Carfaces employees talking.

_"Yeah Carface is pretty riled that Charlie still isn't in jail. He was sure the plan would have worked. I guess he forgot about Hudson."_

_"Have you heard? They're gonna kill him tonight"_

_Itchy sat up and leaned closed to the window, making sure he wasn't seen._

_"Yeah, Carface has ordered antonio to deal with him"_

_"What the hit and run guy? Damn. Must be serious"_

Suddenly Killer, Carfaces right hand man interrupted them.

_"What is this? I'm not paying you to bitch around. Get back to work. And one of you feed the little monster!"_

He heard them exit the room and he sighed in relief.

Suddenly everyone came pouring out the casino.

Charlie! He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the crowd as much as possible but they quickly bundled him into a car and took off.

_"Oh no"_ Itchy said to himself.

He looked around, it was too busy to drive, everyone was blocking the streets as they made their way to the parade.

_"Damnit!"_ he started to run after the car, pushing through people.

But it was too far ahead, and he eventually lost sight of it.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Carfaces announcement of Charlies departure. They were all in their local pub drinking and toasting. Carface stood up.

_"Now, I can safely say that Charlie here is one of the best partners I've ever worked with, and to wish you luck on your new adventure I'd like to present you with this watch."_

He threw a small box to Charlie who caught it drunkly.

_"That nice"_ he slurred, examining it on his wrist. It had a red gem in the middle of it.

_"Boys! Take Charlie outside for his surprise!"_ Carface shouted over them.

_"Surprise? What surprise boss?"_ killer asked cluelessly.

_"The BIG surprise"_ Carface said mimicking a slit throat.

_"Oh yes!"_ killer said realising what he meant.

* * *

_"Charlie? Charlie where are you?"_ itchy shouted over the crowds in the streets.

It was impossible to see anything from here. He looked to his right and spotted a large dumpster. He jumped onto it. He was always the most agile one out of the group.

He spotted a large group of people exiting the pub carrying Charlie on their shoulders. The put him down and guided him towards the main road. Itchy could only watch in horror as a car drove past and fired two shots at his friend. The streets went mad, people were running and screaming. Itchy jumped down and ran to his friend.

_"Itchy"_ Charlie whispered weakly.

_"Char-"_ but before he could finish he was hit over the head an knocked unconscious.

Charlie passed out and woke to the sound of the sea. He was still weak, blood still pouring out of his shoulder. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. But he couldn't.

_"You know Barkin. I thought framing you would be the best way to get you out the way. But no. You and your stupid fucking friends got you out of that one didn't they. Don't worry I've taken care of Hudson. And now I'm gonna take care of you."_

Charlie could feel them pulling him towards the end of the pier.

_"Goodbye Charlie"_

His world went black...


	3. Make Me

He opened his eyes and swam for the surface, the cold sea stinging his eyes. He broke through to the surface and inhaled as much air into his lungs as he could. He'd never been so grateful to be alive. He rubbed the water from his eyes and looked ahead, he could see the shore. He swam towards it, every stroke more determined than the last. He finally felt solid ground beneath his feet and he collapsed onto the sand, coughing the water from his lungs. He lay there in the darkness, taking in everything that happened.

"Charlie! You can never come back.."

He looked around for the voice, it was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He looked at his watch. It was glowing.

"You can never come back.."

He hit the watch in an attempt to shut it up. It worked. He sniggered. Even Carface couldn't kill him! Carface! His face twisted angrily, he remembered everything that happened. The hit and run, hurting Itchy...

"Itchy!" he groaned.

He pushed himself up and stumbled towards the road, it was empty. He guessed Mardi GRAS was over, but he needed to make sure Itchy was okay. He headed towards Itchys apartment.

* * *

"Charlie! No! Charlie they're gonna kill you!" he wailed as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Unaware Charlie had just climbed through the window. He walked over to his friend and began to shake him to wake him up.

"Nooo! Don't hurt me!" he wailed.

"Itchy! Itchy it's me pal! Wake up" Charlie whispered gently, trying not to scare him anymore.

"Charlie? Oh it's you.. But I saw Carface and the gun and blood!"

"What can I say? It wasn't my time" Charlie sniggered, sitting down on the couch.

"But what are we gonna do? Carface thinks your dead. He's stepped up security at the casino too. And he has a monster! I say we get-"

"Woah woah woah. A monster? Itchy what are you talking about?"

"A couple of Carfaces goons were talking about it. That's all I know"

Charlie sat up and rubbed his hands.

"This is perfect!"

Itchy swallowed.

"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"Carface thinks I'm dead right? Then this is the perfect chance to ruin him! I'll take all his customers, outshine all his business. Hell never expect it!" he laughed standing up.

"But boss how are we supposed to do that with no money?"

Charlie stopped in his tracks. He thought to himself then clicked his fingers.

"That's it!"

Itchy looked at him.

"Well find out what the monster is and set it free! Hell never expect it."

"Okay Charlie. But how are we gonna find out where it is? You're dead and I can't sneak in without being spotted."

"You're right itchy. We need someone who is light on their feet. Someone who we can easily persuade. Somone who we can trust."

Charlie grinned.

"What?" Itchy said curious.

"I think it's time for a little reunion."

* * *

The smell of liquor and sick hung in the air. Charlie and Itchy were stood outside the lonely Greaser finishing their cigarettes.

"I don't think this is fair Charlie. Why can't you just leave her alone?" Itchy pleaded

"Because she's the only one apart from you I trust. And she's known for her silent stepping. You remember. She never left a trace on anything." Charlie replied throwing his cigarette butt away and turning towards the door.

"She's not gonna like this" Itchy said following Charlie

"Hey, this is me you're talking too"

They walked through the door and were immediately greeted to the sight of overweight bikers and roughens shouting their orders towards the bar. Itchy gulped. It was packed and he couldn't understand how Charlie could be so calm in such a rough place. It took them a few minutes before they finally reached the front of the bar. A man converted in tattoos looked at them.

"What you avin?" he grunted his voice thick with a cockney accent.

"A scotch on the rocks and a Pepsi for my friend here"

Itchy looked at him annoyed.

The man in tattoos dissapered to get their drinks.

"Charlie I don't see her anywhere" Itchy said looking around.

He finally returned and shoved their drinks towards them, spilling some on poor Itchy.

Charlie took a sip

"Hey my good man"

The barman looked at Charlie unimpressed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if a Miss Rebecca Nitewood worked here?"

"No she don't."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she does!"

"I said she doesn't! Now clear off you wanker!" The barman replied clearly agitated by Charlie's perssistance.

"Come on Charlie she's not here" Itchy said pulling Charlie by the arm.

"No." he said as he slid out of Itchys grip.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see her. So you get your fat ass back there and get her out tell her it's important!" Charlie said sitting down onto the bar stool defiantly.

The next thing he knew he'd received a clear right hook to the jaw and was set flying to the floor below.

"Now get out before I get really angry"

Charlie who was still on the floor smirked and wiped his mouth. He turned upwards and looked at the barman.

"Make me"

* * *

The next thing Charlie was lying on the pavement outside the pub.

"I told you this was a bad idea boss" Itchy said handing Charlie a tissue who snatched him off him and held it to his nose.

"Damnit what are we gonna do now?"

They there in silence.

"Well well well" said a girl opening up her zipo lighter and lighting a cigarette.

They both turned around and looked towards the voice.

"Charlie Barkin, still pissing people off I see?" she said inhaling and walking towards them.

"Hey Itch" she nodded and sat down next to them and took another inhale on the cigarette.

"Rebecca." Charlie said nodding. He felt embarrassed.

She reached over and pulled his face towards her, inspecting it. She giggled and pushed it back playfully which earned a hiss from Charlie's gritted teeth.

"See you met Winston then?" she remarked grinning.

Charlie laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah we'll none of this would of happened if he would have just gone and got you. I told him you worked there"

"See that's the problem I don't"

Both itchy and Charlie looked at her.

"Yes you do" Charlie said certain.

"Only because you know my actual name. I'm known as Sam now"

Charlie looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Simple reason. Carface." she took another inhale.

"Fuckin bastard has got a hit out on me since I left the group. Had to lay low start again" she exhaled and turned behind to look at the pub.

"it's not much but they've looked after me"

"Anyway. Barkin. I take it you're not here for a reunion. What do you want?" she asked looking back at him.

"Rebbeca! I'm hurt! I just wanted to see how my beautiful girl was doing!"

"I'm not your girl Charlie" she stated throwing her cigarette away.

"Stop wasting my time I've got to get back to work."

"Fine." he looked at Itchy who nodded.

"Carface killed me"

Rebecca looked at him blankly then burst out laughing.

"Well that's not true is it? Jheeze I know you two don't get on now and then but really" she said wiping her eye.

"It's true!" Itchy piped up.

"Yeah yeah. Listen its been nice and stuff but I'm going" she said getting up.

"Rebecca! Just listen!" Itchy shouted

"No Itchy! Now leave me alone" she shouted over her shoulder.

She stopped suddenly when Charlie got in her way. His face serious.

"Char-"

But before she could finish he had grabbed her hand and placed it to his gunshot wound on his left chest. She gasped in shock. She could still feel the bullet.

"What? How? Why?"

They sat down on an outside bench.

"Rebecca." he breathed in.

"Look, I wouldn't come here to waste your time. And I wouldn't jeopardise your safety either but I had no one else to turn too. I need your help"

"my help?" she questioned still looking at his chest.

"Yes. You're the only one who will make this plan work. It will destroy Carface once and for all. I'll be safe and so will you. We won't have to live in hiding anymore. Will you help me?" he leant foreword and gripped her hand.

"I cant do this without you" he pleased looking into her brown eyes.

She sighed and looked at the pub. She closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at Charlie.

"Tell me what I have to do"


	4. Just Like Old Times

"So you're sure the vault is located here?" Rebecca said, pointing at a corner of the map. She was huddled around a table with Charlie and Itchy.

"Pretty sure. His house hasn't changed. At least I don't think it has" Charlie said rolling the map up.

"Oh. Well that's reassuring." Rebecca commented looking at him sarcastically. He was never any good at thinking things through. But then thats what she liked about him, there was always a new adventure everyday.

Itchy walked over to her and fitted an earpeice into her ear.

"What are you doing Itch?" she questioned, her head being examined by him. He turned her head sharply to which she slapped his hand away.

He sighed annoyed. "It's a radio. We need to be able to communicate with you somehow"

"Psh. Yeah yeah." she scoffed. She didn't see the point in it, she was so quick.

"Why can't Itchy go inside and find the contract? Or better yet you?" she complained

"Because out of our unit you were the lightest on your toes. You know this. So light yet so dirty. Reminds me of the time we did it on-"

"Shut up" she snapped interupting Charlie. She hated when he brought up their past 'expereinces'.

He grinned. She remembered.

"So once I've found this contract what exactly do I do?"

"Get out, bring it to us and we blackmail him"

"Brilliant." she said sarcastically.

"Everything ready Itch?" Charlie asked picking up his car keys.

"Almost...done" he said tapping Rebbecca on the head which earned him an unimpressed stare.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Lets go" he said making his way out the door.

~O~

They were now pulled up outside Carfaces mansion. It had a high brickwall and two thugs on the gate. They looked on quietly. Charlie turned to talk to Rebecca

"Okay Rebecca remember-"

She wasn't there.

He quickly looked forward to see her disapearing over the wall. He smirked.

"Just like old times"

* * *

She jumped to a branch and purched herself on it. A guard was walking past with a small handgun. She held her breath. And her mind flicked back to the training she recieved while in the marines. No one out of her unit was as good as her and she was the only female.

She waited until he passed and jumped down, landing silently. She looked forward and saw a large window about 5 feet above the ground. She took a run towards it and pushed her foot onto the wall underneath, using the force to push her up. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They handn't.

She slid her fingers into her boot to pull out a small knife. She pushed the blade under the edge of the glass towards the lock. She turned it until she heard the lock open. Prying her fingers underneath, she opened it and slid into the corridor, trying to remember the map from earlier.

"I'm in." She whispered.

"Okay go left" Charlie ordered.

She turned left and began to walk she was about to walk around a corner when she heard some guards aproaching. She looked around looking for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't.

"I'm telling you Killer has the hots for Carface"

"Shut up"

She waited until they had dissapeared before she dropped down from the ceiling. A bead of sweat had appeared on her forehead. She wiped it away and walked towards Carfaces' office. She had to hide several times before she finally reached it. She turned the handle. Locked. Again, she reached down and pulled out her trusty knife, picking the lock.

She heard it click and she quickly stepped inside closing the door behind her. She was overwhelmed with the smell of cigars. She held her nose, remembering his dirty breath. She spotted his desk and quickly walked over to it. She opened the first draw. Nothing.

The second nothing.

"Come on you bastard" she said rummaging through papers.

She pulled out the third draw and saw it had a fake bottom. She lifted it up and saw inside the contract which he had signed when he had put a hit out on Charlie. She picked it up to check. Yep this was it.

"Charlie. Charlie I've got it."

No response.

"Charlie? Itch can you hear me?"

"Get...out...right...door"

She looked up and stuffed the paper into her jacket making a run for the door. She stepped outside

"There she is! Grab her!" several guards ran towards her.

She ran ahead of them, hoping to outrun them. But she turned a corner and one was waiting for her. She luckily managed to duck before he hit her. She punched him and kicked his jaw, sending him to the floor. She turned around and blocked a kick before she elbowed another in the face. The next had a gun, he aimed it at her, she quickly picked up a vase and threw it at him, he was distracted long enough for her to hold it above their heads, the trigger going off. She elbowed him in the stomach and headbutted him. He fell backwards into a statue.

She went to run but before she could even take a step she felt an excrusiating pain in her lower back. She froze and fell to the floor realising she had been tazed. She went to get up again but was punched to the floor.

* * *

"Wake up!"

She lifted her head in shock, water being thrown in her face.

"My my Rebecca Nitewood. My little pickpocket. My how you've grown" Carface smirked, blowing cigar smoke into her face.

She coughed. She went to run but realised she was tied to a chair.

"I wish I could say the same about you. But you're still as disgusting as I remember." she retorted looking at him.

He smirked. "Tell me, what exactly are you doing trying to break into my home?"

She bit her tongue and stared straight at him.

"The silent treatment. Good choice" he said walking off.

"Fat bastard" she commented ducking her head.

She felt his hand around her throat. He pushed her head up so she was milimetres away from his face.

"Listen here you little shit. You leave the business without finishing the job I gave you and then try and break into my house and steal from me? You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not sending you to one of the brothels you little bitch. But,"

He leant towards her ear

"I've always had a little soft spot for you. So I want you near...if you get my drift" he sniffed her hair.

She threw her knee up and made contact with his groin. Disgusted by him.

He fell to the floor and held his injury.

"Take her to the lock up!" he wheezed. His face bright red.

Several goons walked up to her and picked her up.

The next thing she knew she was thrown down a pair of steep metal stairs. She rolled onto her front, knowing she had dislocated her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see a small girl no older than 6 stood in the corner of the room holding a stuffed animal.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked getting up.

"Ann-Marie. My name is Ann-Marie"

* * *

**Please please please please review! I'm seriously having doubts on weather to keep this on here because hardly anyone is reviewing. Even if its just a little comment, it would mean the world to me!**


	5. Pray It Won't Fade Away

She stared at the little girl, complete disbelief on her face.

"So what are you Carfaces kid?" she commented sitting down rubbing her shoulder. The little girl shook her head.

"I'm an orphan" she said sadly fiddling with her stuffed animal. Rebecca's stomach clinched. She knew the feeling.

"Listen kid-"

"Ann-Marie" she said correcting her.

"Ann-Marie, if Carface isn't your Dad, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Mr Carface said I'm special. He said that if I help him, he'll help me find some parents" she said sitting down on a crate.

Rebecca looked at the girl sadly. If only she knew what a horrible person Carface really was.

"How exactly are you helping Mr Carface Ann-Marie?" she asked leaning forward.

"I can talk to animals"

Rebecca stared at her skeptically. But she didn't want to be harsh to the girl, considering the situation they were in, calling her a liar wouldn't help them get out of here.

"Oh really? And why does want you to do that?"

She watched the girl think about what to say, her blue eyes looking up deep in thought.

"Because um. Because he wants to know who is the fastest runner in the race so that he can buy them a present for the end of it"

Rebecca put her head into her hand. Gambling. How typical of Carface. But could this kid really talk to animals? She doubted it. But nonetheless she decided to play along anyway.

"What's your name Miss?" Ann-Marie said sitting next to Rebecca.

"Rebecca. But you can call me Becky." she said holding her hand out. The girl shook it, earning a hiss from Rebeccas lips.

"Have you hurt yourself?" the little girl asked looking at her tentivly.

"Just a bruise" she said rolling her shoulder, faking a smile. "I'll be fine"

She smiled at Rebecca. "How did you get put down here Miss Rebecca? Can you talk to animals too?"

She laughed gently. "No darlin', me and Mr Carface had a bit of an argument"

"Oh. What did he do? He has a bit of a bad temper" Ann Marie said lowering her head.

"I tried taking something back from him. But he didn't like it and so he shouted at me" Rebecca said, trying to keep her out of it.

"Don't worry though. I'm not scared of him" she said nudging the girl playfully.

She giggled and they sat their in silence. But it didn't last long, the cellar door opened and sure enough Carface came walking down, followed by Killer who was holding a box which contained a rat.

He took an inhale on his cigar.

"Don't even think about it" he said looking at the stairs. Rebecca followed his gaze to see one of his goons by the opening holding a riffle. She stared at him angrily. He exhaled and looked at Ann-Marie.

"You. Sit" he said pointing at the crate. She did as she was told and sat on the crate.

"Mr Carface can I go outside today?" she asked watching Killer place the cage down.

"Sure you can little girl, but first." He took another inhale "Talk to the rat" he exhaled, the smoke clouding Killers face. He coughed, which made Rebecca smile. So pathetic.

Ann-Marie leant in and handed the rat some cheese.

"Hello Mr Longtail, how are you today?" the rat squeeked a response to which the girl smiled.

"Fine thank you. Will you be in the face tonight?" the rat squeeked another response.

"A sore foot? You shouldn't run! And Twizzle has a cold? She should drink soup. Oh Swat-Fire has the flu oh my"

Carface leaned towards her impatiently "Hurry it up. Hurry up"

Ann-Marie looked at him frightened. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Rebecca felt her hand ball into a fist. Bastard frightening a little girl. She stood up but heard a tap. She looked up to see the goon wiggle the riffle. She sat back down staring at Carface with pure hatred.

"So who do you think will win?" The rat poked its head out and squeeked again.

"Oh I see, the spotted gray!" Ann-Marie said outloud. Carface stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Killer. Shift the odds on the Spotted Gray and feed the kid." He looked at Rebecca.

"You'll be seen to later"

She felt her heart miss a beat and her stomach clench.

"Oh do I have too?" Killer complained walking up behind Carface. Rebecca watched Ann-Marie run towards the bottom step.

"But ! You said I could go outside today!" She cried, her voice cracking from holding back the tears. She was silenced by the door being slammed shut. She looked towards the floor sadly. Rebecca watched her sit on the floor. She sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey Come on now, it's okay. Do you wanna know something?"  
Ann-Marie looked up towards her.

"Its top secret. You can't tell anyone else. Promise?"

She nodded excitedly.

"I'm a secret spy" she winked. Ann-Marie looked at her shocked.

"Really?" She asked, her face in awe.

"Yep. I was trying to take back a secret plan that Carface had stolen from the FBI. But he caught me. So now we've got to be brave and let him know that we're not scared. Only the best agents can do that. Will you be my secret agent partner?" Rebecca said, trying to lighten the girls spirtit.

"Oh yes! But what are we going to do now?"

Rebeccas mind flashed to what Carface had said to her before he disaapeared. She swallowed. She didn't want the kid to see her leave to go to him.

"First Rule. An Agent is useless if they are tired and don't have any energy. So first we sleep!" she said pulling the covers back on the bed gesturing for the girl to get in. She did so and snuggled down into the blanket, Rebecca tucking in her stuffed rabbit besides her. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the girl.

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah Darlin?" she said, thinking about what was going to happen.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" she yawned her blue eyes looking at her.

She bit her lip. "Well I don't seem to have a book, but I can sing to you instead?" she replied sitting down on the floor so she was eye level with the girl. She rested her arm on the bed and looked at her.

"Oh yes please" replied Ann-Marie, her voice tired.

_"Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down,_  
_They didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound,_  
_I found a way to let you in, I never really had a doubt,_  
_Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, _  
_It's the risk that I'm taking, I'm never gonna shut you out._  
_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_You know you're my saving grace, You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo_  
_I Pray it won't fade away..." _

Ann-Marie was fast asleep, her steady light breathing was the only sound in the room. Rebecca looked down and sighed. How long was Charlie going to be?

"Come on Charlie, Where are you?"


	6. Time To Go

"Rebecca!"

She stirred slightly.

"Rebecca!"

She raised her head and looked from where the voice was coming from. It was at the top the room, coming from a large pipe. She raised her eyebrow skeptically unsure if she was hearing things. She looked at Ann-Marie who was still asleep on the bed. she got up, and pulled the blanket over the girl, making sure she didn't wake her and made her way towards the pipes, holding her injured shoulder.

she was now stood directly underneath it, looking up into the dark hole.

"Boo!" Charlie hissed, sticking his head out, watching as Rebecca fell backwards into some crates. He climbed out the pipe down towards her, laughing.

She glared at him and pushed herself up, sitting onto the crate.

"You asshole! Where the hell have you been? " she hissed rubbing her shoulder.

"Relax, it was all part of the plan, I couldn't just come barging in, I'm supposed to be dead remember?" he replied, noticing her shoulder. Itchy had now appeared out the hole and landed with a thud onto the floor.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Charlie asked leaning towards her.

"Carfaces goons pushed me down the stairs" she laughed silently, "not exactly one of my most graceful landings"

"Hmm" Charlie replied leaning forward and pulling her shirt down to see it better. He swallowed, yep, it was definitely dislocated.

"Itch?" He spoke, nodding at her shoulder.

Itchy came up and inspected it, "I'm gonna have to pop it back into place"

Rebecca nodded, biting her lip. Charlie held her hand.

He watched as itchy held her arm, "Please don't hit me"

"Just hurry up Itchy!"

"okay, 1,2,3!" He pulled her arm upwards, hearing it pop back into place.

She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't. So she instead threw herself into Charlie, screaming silently into his shoulder. He hugged her tightly in attempt to further silent her pain. She was breathing heavy now, her eyes lightly watered.

"You okay?" Charlie said, pulling away and looking down at her, she nodded, her eyes still shut. suddenly, they heard a large bang above them followed by some footsteps. They stood there silent until it had passed.

"Time to go" Charlie said taking Rebecca by the hand and leading her back up to the pipe. He started to climb up when he noticed Rebecca had stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing!" Charlie hissed. She jumped down and walked over to the bed.

She gently pulled the blanket back to reveal Ann-Marie still asleep. Charlie looked shocked. Rebecca leant down and picked her up, holding her in a hugging position.

"I'm not leaving without her" she whispered, looking at Charlie defiantly. Again, another bump was heard above them.

Charlie looked up to the noise then back down to Rebecca.

"No! She'll ruin everything! Put her down!"

She looked down ann-Marie who was still asleep. She couldn't leave her, she just couldn't. What kind of life would it be? She pulled her closer and looked back up to Charlie. "No Charlie"

He glared at her. The sound was getting closer. If it was any other person asking to bring the kid, he would leave them down here to rot. But not Rebecca. Not his girl. He sighed, and held his arms out.

"Fine!" He hissed gesturing for her to hurry up. Rebecca quickly walked over to him and handed Ann-Marie to him.

"Watch her head!" Rebecca said watching him.

"Okay okay!" He complained disappearing into the darkness. Rebecca followed him taking one last look at her prison.

"You'll pay for this Carface" she threatened Following after Itchy.

* * *

They were now back at Itchys apartment. Charlie was sat in the lounge deep in thought about what his next plan of attack was. Itchy watched him while he tinkered with the headset. He decided he needed to modify it after Rebecca complained about their lack of quality.

"Boss, can I ask you something?" Itchy said picking up a screw driver.

"Hmm?' Charlie mumbled, not moving an inch.

"How exactly are we gonna take Carface down now? Rebecca didn't get the contract, and now we're stuck baby sitting a stupid kid"

Charlie shook his head, clearing himself out of his day-dream mode.

"I don't know itchy. Ill think of something" he said standing up and making his way to the bedroom where Rebecca and Ann-Marie were. When they had finally reached the apartment, Rebecca was addiment that Ann-Marie stay with them, where as Charlie insisted on dropping her off at the nearest orphanage.

He stopped outside and cleared his throat. He knocked on the door and stuck his head round. He saw Ann-Marie still asleep in the bed. Rebecca was no where in sight.

"Rebecca?" Charlie whispered confused as to where she could be.

he saw the door to the en-suite open and Rebecca walk out in just a towel.

"Jesus!" She hissed, the sight of Charlie scaring her, she looked over to Ann-Marie to make sure she hadn't woke up. She hadn't.

"Sorry" Charlie replied watching her make her way to the dresser.

"You should be" she said, her back to him. She turned around and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" She said her hand on her hip.

Charlie sighed and turned around so he wasn't facing her. "it's nothing I haven't seen before"

"Shut up"

he sneakily looked over his shoulder at her, she had slipped into some shorts and was now rummaging around for a vest top. He watched her toned, tanned back flex as she moved the garments. His mind flashed back to the more promiscuous times that they used to have while serving in the Marines together. a smirk crept to his face. He quickly turned back around when he realised she was tying her hair up.

"Okay you can turn around now"

He turned around to see her walk up behind him and guide him towards the door.

"not in here, you'll wake Anne-Marie" she said looking behind her.

As they walked out the room Itchy looked up from the headset he was working on.

He watched Charlie sit down with Rebecca opposite. there was an awkward silence between the group. Rebecca sighed

"I know what you're thinking Charlie, but I'm not taking her to the orphanage, Carface will find her in A second"

"Why does he have her anyway? You haven't explained what happened in there" Itchy stated leaning on his arm.

"well, I managed to get the contract, but as I went to run some bastard tazed me. when I finally came through, they had me strapped to chair and Carface was there. He wanted to know why I was stealing off him, guess he was still pissed at the fact that I left the group. but I didn't say anything" she inhaled.

"Then that's when he threatened to keep me as his personal toy" she said closing her eyes and looking away. Charlie felt the anger start to rise in him. No one does that. Not to his girl.

"Then they threw me in the cellar and that's where I found Ann-Marie. I don't know why he's keeping her, but she seems to think its because she can talk to animals and that Carface will help her find some parents. I didn't want to leave her down there, she deserves a life. Away from him" she said looking at Charlie and Itchy.

Itchy looked at Charlie for a response. He rubbed his face and groaned.

"What do you mean she can talk to animals?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Apparently thats how Carface has been earning so much money. Ann-Marie speaks to the animals to find out the winner and Carface bets on them."

"And do you believe her?"

Again she shurgged. "I don't know"

They were interuppted when they heard the bedroom door open. They turned to see Ann-Marie holding her stuffed animal, an unsure look on her face.

"Where am I?" she said, her eyes scanning the room. Rebecca stood up

"Hey Ann-Marie, it's me Becky remember? I've brought you back to my house, we'll be safe here" she said kneeling down so she was the same height as the girl. She watched Ann-Marie look at Charlie and Itchy suspisuously. She turned around and smiled back at the girl.

"Come on, theres some people I want you too meet" she said taking the girl by the hand.

They both walked over to the boys who were now stood up trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Ann-Marie, this is my good friends Charlie and Itchy" he nodded followed by Itchy, who gave a small wave to the girl.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Ann-Marie" she said, still unsure.

"We're going to be living with them from now on. Mr Carface is gone forever, and we can work on finding you some parents" Rebecca said leading her to the sofa.

"Do you really mean it!" she replied, a huge smile across her face. Rebecca nodded. Ann-Marie threw herself around Rebecca, hugging her. She laughed lightly.

She heard Charlie clear his throat, she looked up to him too see his eyebrow raised un-impressed. She rolled her eyes and broke the hug.

"Well now, I think this calls for some Ice-Cream don't you?"

Ann-Marie smiled and nodded.

"And I know the best place to get some"

She looked at Charlie and Itchy. "Boys, we're going to the races".

* * *

**Please please please review! xox **


	7. Dèje Vu

"We'll this is a fucking disaster" Charlie said ripping his betting slip up and putting his head on his hands. They were in a box at the top of the building, they had been there for nearly 4 hours betting on horses to no avail. Charlie's patience was starting to wear thin. He dug his hand into hia pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Wheres Rebecca and the kid?" Itchy asked watching him.

Charlie took a drag "Down by the food stands. Come on" he said walking down the staircase. They found the girls sat by the fence eating Ice-cream. The horses which had just finished running were walking past. Rebecca stood up when she saw them approaching.

"How'd it go?" She asked, her mouth still full of ice-cream.

"How do you think it went? Shit as per usual." He snapped.

"Jheeze calm down." she replied rolling her eyes. She dug into her pocket. She had $30 left. "Lets just go try again" she looked over her shoulder to see Ann-Marie giggling and stroking the horses. "Come on Annie" she skipped over and took Rebecca's hand.

They walked back up to the betting booths, they were now waiting in the que. Rebecca was watching the boards when she felt Ann-Marie tug her hand. She turned to look at the girl who gestures for her to come closer. Charlie had realised and was watching them behind.

He watched Rebecca kneel down and Ann-Marie whisper into her ear. Rebecca's face went from normal to intrigued.

"You're sure?" he saw her say, Ann-Marie nodded. Charlie tapped Rebecca on the shoulder.

"Whats going on?"

Rebecca looked down to Ann-Marie who smiled and nodded.

"Ann-Marie knows who's going to win the next race"

"What? How?"

"She said the horses told her"

charlie raised an eyebrow un-convinced. "Really?"

"Yes mr Charlie" Ann-Marie replied smiling.

"Well who is it?" Charlie asked

"The Grand Chaw-Hee. It's his birthday"

Rebecca felt herself smile.

they were now at the front of the Que.. Itchy turned around to them

"So boss I think we should go for bullseye"

Charlie looked at Ann-Marie then to Rebecca. She smiled and nodded her head.

he pushed past itchy.

"All on the Grand-Chawhee" He said sliding he money to the cashier.

Chawhee huh? Do you know something I don't?"

Anne-Marie stuck her head up "It's his birthday!"

Charlie laughed sarcastically. "Kids"

the cashier pushed him his ticket and grunted.

Charlie took the ticket and walked over to the three of them leaning by the stands.

"How long till the next race Itch?" Charlie asked lighting a cigarette.

Itchy looked at his watch "Ten minuets boss"

"Here" he dug his hand into his pocket and gave him a $10 note. "take squeeker and get some ice cream. Well meet you in the booth"

Itchy huffed and took Ann-Marie by the hand. Rebecca watched them walk away.

She too pulled out a cigarette and sat on the bench, Charlie came and sat next to her.

"So what made you chose the Chaw-Hee?" Rebecca questioned taking an inhale.

charlie shrugged. "You seemed pretty sure, so why not"

She laughed, "So if I we're to tell you to jump of a bridge would you do it?"

He looked to the floor then back to her "Only if you were next to me"

rebecca felt her heart skip. She never realised how blue Charlie's eyes were. She smiled.

Charlie realised what he said and shook his head "But, if we loose you owe me"

She raised her eyebrow "Okay. Name your price"

He walked up close to her, their faces millimetres apart, she could feel his breath on her face. He looked down to her lips.

"A re-enactment of one of our many moments would be nice" he said huskily.

she raised her eyebrow, surprised at how many times he kept bringing it up. She decided to tease him. She leaned in closer.

"And what if the horse wins?" Her lips were almost on His.

He grinned "Shoot"

"Hmm" she said tracing her fingers down his chest. He shiverd.

"The impala has caught my eye" she bit her lip. He could feel himself heating up. If they're wasn't so many people around, he would fuck her there and then. He swallowed.

"Deal" he leant in expetting a kiss but he was met with her shaking his hand. He took her hand and smiled

"Ever the tease. That's my girl"

She stood up "I'm not your girl" she went to walk past him. Charlie smirked he couldn't resist he slapped her ass. She turned around and glared at him. He walked up to her laughing, he put his arm around her.

"Come on, the race will be starting soon" he kissed her cheek playfully. She slapped his back and laughed.

* * *

They were all stood waiting for the gunshot. Rebecca could sense how nervous Charlie was. He couldn't keep still. The sound of the gunshot broke their silence and they all turned their attention towards the track.

Rebeccas face dropped. The horse was going incredibly slow. She slapped her forehead. This wasn't going to end well. She heard Ann-Marie laugh bedside her.

"Come on Chaw-Hee! You can do it! It's your birthday!"

Itchy leant over the stands "I don't care if it's his bar mitzvah! that horse is a glue pot!"

Charlie pushed past him "Shut up! Please!" both him and itchy were shouting at the poor horse "move your legs!"

Rebecca was biting her nails nervously. The horses kept chaging positions. She'd never been more intrigued by a sport. A horse that was in first position reared up and let the Chaw-Hee run in front of him. She didn't understand how that was possible. They had reached the last final 100 metres and all of them were stood with their mouths wide open. Wait? Did the Grand Chaw-Hee just win?

She only realised fully when she was picked up by Charlie and spun around.

"Yes! We did it!" Itchy shouted jumping into the air.

Charlie reached down and picked up Ann-Marie "no Ann-Marie did it!"

She giggled excitedly "Happy birthday Chaw-Hee! I knew you could do it! Happy Birthday!"

Ann-Marie ran down the stands towards the horse. Rebecca watched her and smiled. She'd give anything to be that young an innocent again. She was interrupted of her thoughts when she felt and arm around her waist.

"Guess I owe you a car huh?" She heard Charlie whisper from behind her. she smirked

"Mm hmm" she said pushing gently backwards into him. He slid both his hands onto her hips. She tilted her head to the side.

"The offer is still up? If you fancy a bit of deje vu?" He kissed her neck

She turned to look at him. "Oh really?" Again she bit her lip.

"It does sound tempting"

he smirked "Let's go then"

She smirked playfully. "What about Ann-Marie?"

He looked over her to itchy. "itchy will watch her. And besides, what better way to properly introduce you too the car?" He looked back down to her. She bit her lip again. Charlie couldn't wait. he had to have her now.

He grabbed her and pulled her out the stands towards the parking lot. They had parked in the furthest corner away from the race track. You wouldn't even know such a place existed.

They reached the car. Rebecca stood with her back to the bonnet. He couldn't believe how stunning she really was. She was wearing her light green jeans, a white vest top and leather jacket. Around her neck was her dog tags from her days in the marines. She playfully sat down onto the car, pulling her jacket off seductively, all the while keeping eye contact with him. Her tiny muscular frame breathed in and out.

She bit her lip. He lost it. Before he realised what he was doing, his lips were straight onto hers, trying to dominate her mouth. He needed to taste her. To know every inch of her. She groaned into the kiss And ran her hands through his hair.

He forcefully pushed her backwards so she was lay beneath him.

He kissed down her neck "Just like old times"


	8. We Should Do This More Often

He watched her reach towards the mirror and put her dog tags back on around her neck. He smirked, her brown hair was cascaded down her bare back. Should he risk it and go for round two? He leant forward as she was inspecting herself in the mirror.

"I think we should do this more often" he commented, kissing her shoulder. She looked at him through the mirror and turned her head slightly towards him. She felt his lips meet hers. His lips became more dominant, but she wasn't having any of it. She slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. he began to run his hand back up her stomach towards her breast, she shivered at his touch. But then she realised what was happening and stopped abruptly, leaning forwards away from him. He moaned at the warmth leaving his body.

"What?" He questioned watching her. She was now putting her clothes back on.

"They'll be back any minute" she stated tying her hair up. She sighed. she turned to look at Charlie who was shirtless. She looked towards the bullet that was still imbedded in his chest.

He realised and grabbed his black shirt pulling it on over his head. She bit her cheek. Did she do something wrong? She was interrupted of her thoughts when she heard Itchy and Ann-Marie approaching. She quickly pulled her white vest back on and tried to act natural.

Charlie stepped out the car. "Where's the money?" He asked seeing that Itchy was empty-handed.

"They wouldn't let us have it, turns out you needed to pick it up. We've been looking for you for the past half hour" he saw Rebecca in the front of the car tying her hair back nearly. He sighed and looked at Charlie. He pulled a disapproving look at his friend.

"Oh fine. Stay here, ill be back in a minute" he went to walk off when he felt someone hold his hand. He looked down to see Ann-Marie skipping along beside him.

"Uh. What are you doing?"

She looked at him and smiled "I want to say goodbye to Chaw-Hee"

he rolled his eyes and gripped her hand. "Fine you've got ten Minutes kid"

itchy watched them walk away. He then opened the car and sat next to Rebecca.

"I thought you were stronger than this. You know you're only gonna get hurt"

she looked at him briefly before looking at the window "I don't need your advice Itchy"

"I'm not advising, I'm just telling you the truth. Things aren't the same as what they were 10 years ago. We've all changed since then"

she held her dog tags "Exactly"

* * *

"_Nitewood! Get your ass moving! You think just cause you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on you?"_

_She ran as fast as she could up to the wall, using the momentum to pull herself up._

_Charlie was with his squad doing push-ups when he noticed a brunette tearing through the assault course._

_"hey itch. Who's that?" He asked nodding towards her._

_"beats me. She moved here from Jersey apparently._

_Charlie turned his attention back towards her, she was attractive considering the circumstances. "Seems its only right that I should introduce myself" he mumbled, carrying with his excise._

_"Good luck with that. I heard she's a tough one"_

_Charlie smirked. "Even better"_

* * *

"were rich! Holy shit! Have you ever seen so much green?!"

Charlie lay all the contents of the brown envelope onto the table. They were all back at Itchys and Charlie had remained quiet throughout the whole journey back.

"Oh my god. how much is here?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"around $5000! I can't believe it! And that's only the start! Ann-Maries gonna make us big bucks!" He wrapped his arm around Rebecca and hugged her playfully.

"Bringing that kid was the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

She pushed him away and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Anne-Marie's asleep you idiot!"

He went straight to the drinks cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whisky.

"Anyone?" He asked, offering it towards the pair. They shook their heads.

He shrugged. "more for me"

just then Rebecca's phone beeped, she rolled her eyes at Charlie and took her phone out her pocket. She smiled and replied to the message. Charlie noticed.

"who's that?"

"A friend." she said picking up her jacket "I'm off, I'll be back around 9"

Charlie ran and stood in front of the door. "no. You're staying here" he said pointing at her. She scoffed and pushed him to the side. "Shut up Charlie"

they then started pushing against each Other. Itchy watched them in disbelief. Hard to believe they were both 26. She finally had enough and twisted his fingers backwards, he fell straight to the floor crying out.

"Ow! Rebecca don't you walk out on me!" she stepped over him and kicked him gently.  
"Fucking idiot" she disappeared down the stairs.

He got up and made his way to the sofa, rubbing his sore fingers. He turned to itchy.

"Where do you think she's off too?"

"I dunno, she's always been quite secretive. Remember when you first met her"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

_They were now all in the mess hall of the camp, having lunch. Charlie walked in followed by Itchy.  
"Hey Charlie hows it going?" Sarah said walking past him and winking. He loved the attention, but the other squad members? Not so much.  
He was about to walk back up to her when he noticed the girl from earlier waiting in the que for her food. _

_He quickly walked up to the que, grabbed a tray and pushed in behind her, earning a complain from the person behind him._

_"Hey" he said right in her ear. She didn't even flinch.  
"So um I havent seen you around here before. What's your name?"  
Again nothing. He was getting angry, no girl ever ignored him. Ever._

_"I hear you moved here from Jersey. I'd love to give you a proper tour around the place"  
"No thanks."_

_He shook his head. Did he just get rejected? He watched her walk off with her food to another table.  
He found Itchy and slammed his tray down._

"How'd it go?"  
But before Charlie could reply, Samson, another marine and Charlies main competitor sat next to him.

"unbelievably tragic. Ain't that right Barkin? Well, seeing as you did so bad, I'm going to get in there first" 

_Charlie bawled his fist. Not his girl._

"Oh yeah? Well watch this?" he said getting up and walking over to her.

She didn't even look up when he stood in front of her.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Charlie and kind of big deal around here, I was just wondering if-"

"No."

_She didn't even look up when she spoke. He lost his temper.  
__  
"Look all I want is your fucking name"_

She looked up at him and leant onto her arm.

"I'd rather not. See, I know what you lot are like, new girl, pretend to be her friend, fuck her, then its another notch on your bedroom wall. Sorry, I'm not into it" she said getting up and attempting to walk away.

"Wait-" he said, putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Get your hand off me"

"All I want is-" he couldn't finish his sentence, he'd been thrown backwards over the table, food covering him.

The hall erupted into fits of laughter. He growled and ran towards her, tackling her to the floor.

He pinned her down so she was facing him. "All I want is your name sweetcheeks"

She kneed him in the crotch and rolled on top of him "No"

_They carried on fighting until she had enough and decided to tell the poor soul. She laughed. He was underneath her covered in food. She leant close to his ear. _

_"Rebecca. The names Rebecca."_


	9. Hot In Here

The sound of the lock woke him up. He lifted his head from the back of the sofa, his muscles straining. He looked towards the door and saw Rebecca come stumbling in. She was clearly drunk. He stood up and turnt the lights on to see her jump, surprised that he was there. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. He quickly noticed that she was only wearing an oversized grey shirt. A mans one. He frowned. Where had she been?

"Where have you been?" he asked watching her go to the fridge and drink out the milk carton.  
She wiped her mouth and looked at him annoyed.

"Why do you care?" she snapped pushing past him. She hit her foot on the table in the lounge. She sat down and started hissing curse words. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care about you. You're my girl" he pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever" but then she turned to him and bit her lip. He swallowed, he knew what was coming.

"Charlie, is it me or is it really hot in here?" she said pulling at her shirt.

He blinked at her. "Yeah it is"

"Oh well I think its best that I take this off then" she replied, starting to pull her shirt upwards. He watched her until she was just naked in front of him. She bit her lip. Before he even realised what he was doing, she was suddenly on his lap, her lips on his.

She moaned, feeling her skin rub against his body. She needed to feel the heat of his body so she started to pull his shirt up never breaking the kiss. He realised and slid his hand over hers, breaking the kiss for moment before joining back to her. She grinded against him, her body beginning to ache for him. She bit his bottom lip. He trailed his hand up her back, pushing her closer to him. She moaned at the touch of his hand, it was so rough but felt so right. She threw her head backwards crying outloud.

He seized this opportunity and latched his lips around her breast, sucking gently. She bucked against him again, the feeling was incredible. He swirled his tongue around the hard flesh of skin, massaging the other with his hand.

"Oh fuck" she moaned biting her lip. He looked up to her, her mouth formed in pleasure. He turned her so she was lay on the sofa. Never leaving her body. She was now lay naked beneath him. He started to kiss down her body, trailing his hands downwards as he did so.

She suddenly pushed her head up and wrapped her leg around him, turning him to the sofa. he was at first shocked by the change in position but when he saw ha naked above him his shock turned to pleasure and he took the time to take in her body. He rubbed his hands up her, massaging her breasts as he did so.

She was straddling him. And she bucked against him, biting her lip as she did so. He threw his head back, a surge of pleasure washing over him. She began to pull his jeans off, undoing his jeans in a stroking manner. She didn't break eye contact with him, and he could feel himself beginning to ache.

She finally managed to pull them down enough to see his erect member pressed in confinement of his boxers. She sensually stroked down his abs towards it, her touch driving him crazy. She then pulled them down to see it and she moaned. She leant forward and kissed him, biting his bottom lip as she moved away.

Then, she placed herself onto his member, both of them moaning as they took each other. She placed her hands onto his torso and started to buck against his hips, throwing her head backwards. He placed his hands on her hips, helping to create a pace and technique that pleased both of them.

Her moans began to increase and deepen as they increased their speed. She could feel herself getting closer. He too was moaning deeply, she was always the best he'd ever had. Everytine either of them were drunk, it always turned out to he the most incredible sex.

The pleasure began to explode inside him, he knew he was close to finishing.

"Oh god" he grunted pulling her closer towards him, determined to feel her. He then climaxed, throwing his head backwards and spilling inside of her. She soon followed and fell on top of him, resting her head onto his torso. They were both panting heavily.

They lay there in silence until their breathing returned back to normal, surrounded by darkness. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"Rebecca?"

"Hm?"

"Where were you earlier tonight?"

She huffed and pushed herself up and off of him, picking her shirt up and sliding hit on over her head. He leant backwards on his arms and watched her walk to her room. Slamming the door as she did so. He shook his head. He really hated when she was so secretive.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were a blur, everyday they took Ann-Marie to the races and everyday they walked away with the winnings. Everyday Ann-Marie talked about finding new parents. Charlie didn't care, he had something big up his sleeve. He was to busy to realise how sad ann-Marie looked whenever they went to the races, looking at her clothes and comparing them to others. Luckily, Rebecca and itchy had picked up on it and convinced Charlie to treat her.

Charlie, Itchy and Rebecca were now waiting in the little miss boutique for Ann-Marie. She was trying on so many dresses and giggled happily in each one. She looked so different. Rebecca helped her pick some out. Charlie and Itchy were sat watching the girls pull funny faces in front of the mirror.

"So boss what's the plan Now?"

"We're gonna build another casino."

itchy looked at Charlie confused.

"but there aren't any around here"

"not yet" Charlie grinned

"were gonna build one" he said rubbing hands together.


	10. Pretty Flowers

The sun radiating on to her skin made her shuffle more into the sand, absorbing the heat happily. She looked up to check Ann-Marie was still in sight. Although they were on a small beach she was still wary about being seen. She closed her eyes and sank back into her happy place. But she was interrupted when a shadow cast over her. She opened one eye and looked up. It was Charlie.

She huffed and sat up looking straight ahead.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with itchy finishing the casino?" She questioned not looking at him.

she watched Ann-Marie run around with a bucket picking up sea shells and small animals.

"It's nearly finished. I just thought I'd come and see what my girls are up too"

"I'm not your girl Charlie. Besides, I needed to talk to you anyway"

"Shoot" he said lighting up a cigarette

"After you've made your millions and got revenge on Carface, what's going to happen to Her?" She said nodding towards the little girl.

"We promised we'd find her some parents. And we haven't even looked" She turned to Charlie who had a sad look on his face.

"An orphanage is the best place for her. She's young, she'll get picked up quickly"

"That's not fair and you know it"

He threw his hands in the air. "Whatever. Well figure something out later"

Rebecca's phone started to ring she rolled her eyes at him and answered

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah I got your text." she laughed

"Yeah last night was fun. Uh huh. Yeah, okay baby ill see you tonight. yes ill bring the blindfold. Okay bye" she snapped the phone shut and looked at Charlie.

his brows were furrowed at her and he looked annoyed

"Anything you need to tell me?" He asked a sarcastically

"No. It's none of your business." she said smiling.

"Of course it is. You're my girl"

She pushed him. "Will you stop saying that! I'm not your god damn girl!"

He pushed her back So she was lay beneath him. His face was inches from hers.

"Hmm. Lay on top of you on a beach. This seems familiar?" He whispered smirking.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she questioned looking around the wall to check to see if anyone was coming. She turned back to look at Charlie who was pulling the the covers of two jet skis_

_"Should we? Yes. Good idea? No. But that's what makes it so much more fun" he whispered beckoning her over. She tiptoed towards him and they pushed the skis onto the water._

_it had been exactly 1 hour after lights out and they were both sneaking off the ship that they were based on. It was only a training one, but they were tired of the sea and needed to feel the land. So Charlie thought it would be a good idea to explore the local town._

_they both climbed on a ski each. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. "If I die, I'm going to kill you" she commented turning it on. He laughed and turned his ski towards the shore._

_"Ten bucks says ill get there before you"_

_she smirked "you're on"_

_"Okay... Go!"_

_they sped of towards the shore each of them determined to beat the other._

_She could see the shore dotted by lights. She was almost there and couldn't hear Charlie. She pulled right up to the shore, screaming in victory._

_"Yes!" she shouted laughing. She looked around for any sign of Charlie. Nothing._

_"Charlie?!" She called walking along the sand._

_"Charlie where I are you?" _

_She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. _

_"Char-" she couldn't even finish her sentence as her mouth was filled with sand from being tackled. _

_She turned onto her back, spitting and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't see a thing. But she felt someone on top of her. It wasn't Charlie._

_"Char-" she felt a hand over her mouth and something cold underneath her throat. _

_"Make a noise and you die. Understand?" he mumbled, his hot breath on her face._

_She nodded and felt his hands start roaming her body. His hand inched closer to her belt, she knew she had do do something, so she threw her knee up and felt it make contact with his gut. He grunted and fell backwards, allowing Rebecca to crawl away and make a run for it. _

_She began to run along the beach back towards her jet ski when she was tackled again._  
_She turned around and tried to kick him off her. _

_"Let go you bastard! Get of me!" she shouted, trying to punch him. But his heavy frame was crushing hers and she was getting buried in the sand. Not to mention she couldn't see a thing. _

_Suddenly she heard him grunt and felt him disappear off her body. She saw him face down in the sand with someone on top of him punching him. It was Charlie._

_She stood and caught her breath, adrenaline washing through her._

* * *

They were now back at the apartment, all of them crowded around a table with Charlie sat at the top. They'd all ordered take out and were sat laughing and enjoying each others company when Charlies cell beeped. He swallowed his food and checked it, a broad smile appearing on his face. He looked up and cleared his throat.

"Well its official. Charlies Place will be opening in 3 days time."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, their mouths open.

"3 days?!" Rebecca said, putting her glass down. "Why so soon?"

"Well we have worked on it for over 6 months. All that's left is the interior, and that's no problem" he said taking a sip of his beer.

"I can't believe it. You actually did it" Itchy commented

"We did it. All of us" Charlie replied looking around the table.

"And because it's such an important occasion. I'd like to invite you all to the grand opening of Charlies Place"

Ann-Marie started giggling excitedly. "Oh Charlie! That sounds like so much fun!"

Charlie smiled "Yeah, you're gonna love it kid. Bright lights, music and pretty girls I mean flowers"

Itchy muffled a laugh. "So we talking a fancy opening boss?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course. This casino is only for the finest of the fine. Plus ones please. Hope that won't be too much trouble Rebecca, if it is, you can always bring your imaginary friend, or better yet I'll go with you so you won't feel embarrassed"

She laughed sarcastically. "Actually I've already got someone in mind. So don't waste your breath"

Charlie went quiet. "What?"


	11. Dear God

She started the engine and put her sunglasses on, the warmth of the sun magnifying through the window. She looked to her left and saw Ann-Marie smiling excitedly.

"Ready kiddo?"

She nodded and clapped her hands together.

"I can't believe Charlie let us use his card to buy some pretty dresses!" She laughed.

"Yeah..." Rebecca said grinning and raising her eyebrow.

She turned the corner into the street, driving past the shops.

"do you know what you're going to wear Becky?" She questioned looking at her. She shook her head.

"I've already got my dress squeeker, time to sort you out"

"How come you didn't want mr itchy to come?"

"Because squeeker, when it comes to fashion and dresses, men haven't got a clue. Especially Itchy."

"Oh"

Rebecca smiled. Ann-Marie was special. Over the past 7 months she had gotten really attached to her, her innocence and never ending wonder. They pulled up outside the boutique.

"Well here we are." She pulled out Charlie's credit card. "Let's go shopping!" She laughed opening the door.

* * *

"I mean it's not like I've even met the dick, so how can she justify bringing him to MY casino opening!" Charlie said lifting his neck as the tailor took measurements.

"Uh huh." Itchy replied bluntly, rolling his eyes. He'd been listening to Charlie's jealous comments for the past hour.

"And what if she's fucking him too? Actually I know she is. I saw her with his shirt on the other day"

"Before you took it off her?"

"Yeah before-.. Hey!" Charlie said realising what itchy meant.

Itchy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not jealous. That guy hasn't got nothing on me"

"You don't even know him"

"I don't need to. He's probably some chump. I'm the only one Rebecca needs. She's my girl."

There was an awkward silence between the pair.

"And you're sure you're not jealous?" Itchy commented looking at him skeptically.

He cleared his throat.

"Of course not. If I were I wouldn't be taking Scarlet to the opening"

"Scarlet? Our old client Scarlet?"

"Relax itchy," Charlie said walking up to the counter to pay for the tuxedos.

"Everything is going to plan"

"That will be $560 sir"

Charlie reached into his pocket expecting to find his card. Only he didn't. He tapped every one, thinking he'd find it. His mind snapped as to where it was and he remembered Rebecca sneaking into his room this morning. He furrowed his brows and turned to itchy.

"Rebecca!"

* * *

She was waiting for Ann-Marie to finish in the changing room when she saw her phone beep.

She looked down and saw it was from Itchy.

"What time are you back? Charlie wants to go over the plans for tomorrow night. Oh btw, nice one with the card. That's $560 ill never see again."

She giggled to herself and tapped a reply.

"Not sure yet. Maybe half hour tops. Don't worry, you would have only spent it on porn."

She closed the phone and laughed again, pleased with herself.

Ann-Marie appeared and came out wearing a white dress. It came just below the knee and had a pale pink embroidery along the hemline. The sleeves were short and stopped at her shoulders, having an almost lace look to them. Rebecca felt her heart skip. Her little squeeker looked beautiful.

Ann-Marie giggled.

"I like this one Becky"

Rebecca went down and kneeled beside her, inspecting and feeling the mateiral. She turned Ann-Marie towards the mirror and smiled at her from behind.

"Me too squeaker. You look like a princess. Who knows maybe well find you a mommy and daddy tomorrow night"

She watched the little girls face light up.

"You really think so?!"

She nodded "I know so"

"C'mon lets go and pay for your dress"

"That will be $300 dollars mam'. How would you like to pay?"

Ann-Marie looked up to Rebecca, she winked.

"Card definitely. Oh and feel free to give yourself a tip" she replied handing it over.

Ann-Marie giggled into her hands.

* * *

They were all now back at Itchys apartment talking over the plans for tomorrow night.

Ann-Marie sat quietly colouring on the floor while the 3 adults were in the kitchen sharing a crate of beers between them.

"I don't care what you say, Lilly had the hots for you!" Charlie laughed taking sip of beer and looking at itchy.

He looked down embarrassed. "Fuck off" he joked

They both erupted in laughter, Remembering how Lily used to always find herself around the trio during their marine days.

"I heard she's working down at halus, you know the bar on the beach? Why don't you go say hi?" Rebecca smiled

"Yeah with his dick" Charlie muttered taking a sip. She whipped her heard towards him annoyed.

"You know not everyone thinks with their dick. You utter asshole"

He choked on his beer.

"That's rich coming from you. Just because I'm the best you'll ever have"

"Can your head get any bigger? Please. Enlighten me on how you're so perfect"

"How long do you have?"

"Ugh!" She hissed slamming her hands on the table and walking off. They watched her put her coat on.

"Now where are you going?" Itchy asked

"Out. You two do my fucking head in"

"Me?! What have I done?" Itchy complained

"Oh leave her. She always has a paddy when she doesn't get her own way" Charlie said watching her walk towards the door.

"Make sure Ann-Marie gets to bed. Ill see your ugly faces tomorrow at 8" she shouted over her shoulder as she slammed the door.

There was a silence between the pair.

"Well look at the time. Time for me to go to bed" itchy said making a break for his room.

Charlie sat there and watched him go. He turned his attention to Ann-Marie who was sat rubbing her tired eyes on the floor. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey squeeker, what you doing?"

He asked crouching down next to her. He looked at her drawings. There was one of a little girl, a man and woman holding hands and another man.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to it.

"Our family. There's me, and this is you and Becky and that's itchy."

"Why are me and Becky holding hands?"

"Because you two love each other"

Charlie swallowed. He shook his head.

"Yes I love Becky, but not as much as you think I do"

"Oh." She said looking down sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her

"It's just I thought that if you two loved each other, you could be my new mommy and daddy"

His eyes went wide. Him a parent? No chance. He went to laugh but then saw how sad her eyes were. He bit his cheek. Unsure of what to say.

"Listen squeeker. Me and Becky are just friends. I love her as my best friend. And I love you too. But me and Becky wouldn't be able to take care of you and be the parents you deserve"

"I wouldn't mind" she argued smiling

He shook his head again.

"Listen, I bet you all the candy in the corner store that tomorrow we will find you a mommy and daddy" he smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Becky said that too."

He smiled. "Come on then" he said picking her up so she rested on his side.

"Bed"

She yawned as they walked towards the newly created bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and put her in, making sure to take her shoes and socks off. He pulled the blankets up her.

"You comfy?" He asked nodding

She smiled and snuggled down further.

"Yes Charlie." She yawned again.

"Good night Charlie"

"Good night Ann-Marie" he said leaving the room, he went to close the door but decided to leave a gap, just to be safe.

He was about to walk away when he heard her get up. He leaned Closer to hear what she was doing.

"Dear God. Thank you for sending Charlie, Becky and itchy to rescue me. God bless mr itchy and god bless Charlie and Becky. Please help Charlie and Becky get married. Thank you. Oh, and please help me find a new mommy and daddy."

Charlie winced as he heard the little girls prayer. She'd been with them for nearly a year and the last thing he had thought about was her life.

He walked to the kitchen an opened a beer, taking a large sip. He rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he really wanted in life. He had everything he wanted. Money, a business and life. But he never expected to impact so many in doing so. Itchy for starters. Then bringing up old memories with his girl Rebecca and now a child.

He decided that he'd feel more sure in the morning , so he crossed over to his room, wanting a good nights sleep before tomorrow. He was about to close his eyes when his mind wondered to what Ann-Marie said earlier. About him and Rebecca getting married.

He smiled without realising. Sure he'd marry her in a heartbeat. She was brave, kind and incredibly beautiful. So why hadn't he asked her yet. He shook his head and rolled over. Charlie barkin married? Never.


	12. Darling Don't Be Afraid

He knocked on the door and swallowed, a mix of nervousness and nausea swimming through him.

He heard the lock undo and saw Scarlet poke her head around the door.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"You nearly ready to go?"

"Charlie baby! Hello gorgeous! And I've just got a few things that I need to finish off, come in" she said pulling him by his collar. He grunted at the force, nearly tripping over his feet.

As soon as he stepped in his eyes began to burn. There was an overwhelming smell of cigarettes and cheap perfume in the air. He coughed.

"Sit down" she said pushing in forcefully towards a zebra print couch.

"Do you wanna drink baby cakes?" She questioned walking in front of him. It was then when he noticed that she was wearing the smallest silk bathrobe imaginable. He swallowed.

"Um yeah okay" he said awkwardly.

She winked and walked over to her small bar, pouring a glass for him.

He watched her walk back up to him, deliberately shaking her hips.

She straddled him and began to kiss his neck. His eyes began to roll at the pleasure he was receiving. She trailed her hand down the front of his tuxedo, her hands slipping down by his belt. He grunted realising what was happening and he pushed her off him.

"As tempting as that was we need to get a move on" he said, trying to sound as stern as possible.

She winked at him.

"Okay sweet cheeks, I guess I'll give you your present later" she said standing up and walking towards her bedroom.

"You can come watch me if you like?"

She said peeking her head around the door.

"Um. I'm good thanks"

When he was sure that she was busy he leant forward and dipped his head into his hands. Thinking if this was a mistake. Sure she was good for one thing, but did she have class and sophistication? No. And that's what he needed most for this evening. He was interrupted of his thoughts when he heard her walking toward him.

He looked up and cringed.

Instead of looking classy, she looked the opposite.

She was wearing a small skin tight black dress, so small it could have passed as a child's dress and silver stripper heels. He sighed. Great.

"How do I look?" She said spinning around.

He forced a smile "Great." He spoke bluntly. She walked up to him and kissed him, smothering lip gloss all over him. He sank lower into his chair.

"Right lets go" he said standing up abruptly.

He couldn't have left the apartment fast enough.

* * *

It had been exactly one hour since the casino opened. Charlie had opened it with a speech, Scarlett by his side. But the whole time he was searching for a face in the crowd that wasn't there. Rebecca.

When he had escaped Scarlett for a moment he found itchy sat with Ann-Marie.

"Have you seen Rebecca? She's supposed to be here"

They both shook their heads.

"No"

He gritted his teeth. If she missed this evening he would never speak to her again.

"I can't believe her! How dare she! After everything I've done for her!"

"Boss..."

"I don't care"

"No boss look..." Itchy said his eyes wide with wonder. Charlie followed his gaze and he felt his heart skip.

Up on the top of the stairs was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

It was Rebecca. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress, from what he could tell it had an open back, but it looked beautiful and classy, showing of her toned body. Her brown hair flowing in curls down the front. Her makeup was simple and glowing and she had the biggest smile on her face. He was about to walk up to greet her when he saw her take the arm of another man.

His wonder turning to anger. He recognised the face straight away. Private Aidan Samson. His old rival from his marine days. They began to walk down the stairs, laughing together. Charlie carried on anyway, determined to not back down.

He met them at the bottom. She was still laughing when they came down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Charlie.

He took her hand

"Rebecca" he said kissing her cheek.

He could tell Samson began to see red. She placed a hand onto his torso reassuringly.

"Charlie. You remember Aidan right?"

"Of course. Good too see you" he said shaking his hand.

"Likewise" he said returning the handshake.

He turned back to Rebecca

"Ann-Marie's waiting to see you"

She smiled "I'll be back in a while baby, I'd love a drink too" she said kissing Aidan's cheek. Charlie raised an eyebrow annoyed. Baby? Please.

"Okay, I'll see you by the bar"

She smiled and walked off, Charlie following after her.

"Aidan? Really?" He commented walking beside her.

She rolled her eyes "don't start"

He laughed. They found itchy and Ann-Marie dancing by the bar, her tiny feet on his. She turned her head when she saw Rebecca and ran up to her giggling. Rebecca crouched down and hugged her.

"You look so pretty!" Rebecca commented, spinning her around.

"Thank you! You do too!" Itchy had now walked up to the group.

He kissed Rebecca on the cheek.

"You look amazing darlin"

She hugged him.

"So do you! Nice tux itch" she winked

"Hey itch guess who's Rebecca's date? Only anal Aidan"

She backhanded his chest.

"What's anal?" Ann-Marie asked.

Rebecca glared at him.

"It means..tidy?"

"Oh okay" she smiled skipping back towards the table.

Rebecca turned to Charlie.

"Pack it in Charlie."

He held his hands up and laughed

"Okay okay"

He saw Aidan approaching them

"Oh here comes lover boy"

He walked up next to Rebecca.

"Here you go baby" he said handing her a drink.

"Hey itch" he said nodding at him.

"Hey" he replied bluntly.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey Charlie!"

All of them turned their heads towards the screeching voice.

"Charlie!" It was Scarlett.

She stumbled towards them, falling into people along the way.

Charlie rolled his eyes embarrassed at the state of her.

She reached them and fell onto Charlie wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rebecca looked on disapprovingly. Poor guy.

Aidan noticed her looking at Charlie. "Would you like to dance Rebecca?"

She turned to him and looked at Charlie, his face pleading for her not to go. She looked at him sadly before turning back to Aidan

"Sure" she said taking his hand.

He watched the pair walking off, meanwhile Scarlett was trying to kiss him.

"Itchy my man! Please show Scarlett the bar"

"What?!"

Charlie pushed her into him before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

He was sat drinking a whiskey with Smiley all the while he kept looking at Rebecca. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She looked so beautiful, they way she moved with such grace and beauty, hard to believe she was as tough as nails.

The next song was about to play, he saw his chance. He downed the rest of his drink and made his way towards them, trying to look as confident as possible. When he reached them he tapped Aidan's shoulder.

"I think it's my turn now"

Aidan glared at him.

"It's okay" Rebecca reassured him, taking Charlie by the hand.

Christina Perris - A thousand years began to play.

He wrapped his arm around her small waist, pulling her closer. She rested her hand onto his shoulder, the other holding his free hand.

"Heart beats fast. Colours and promises"

They began to dance, moving gently with each other. They never left each others eyes.

"How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall"

He looked at the beautiful girl before him. He'd known her all his life, and she really did mean a lot to him. He never could have imagined that the girl who rejected him would end up meaning so much.

He leaned in close to her ear

"You look beautiful" he whispered, holding her gently.

His breath hushed against her skin, she could feel herself getting goosebumps. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him back

"Thank you." She smiled pulling away.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years."

He knew the song was coming to an end, but he didn't want it to end. She was here in his arms, where she should be. His girl. He had to tell her.

He needed too. They began to slow down.

"Rebecca there's something I need to tell you"

She looked at him and smiled

"What is it?"

"Rebecca I-"

But he was interrupted when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Scarlett.

"Come here sugar." She said opening her arms wide. Charlie cringed. He turned back to Rebecca.

"Hello Scarlett. It's been a long time" she said to her.

"Mm hmm" Scarlett scoffed ignoring her. Rebecca laughed. Still the same.

Aidan came over.

"Come on baby, lets go get a drink"

She nodded and let go of Charlie's hand. "I'll see you soon"

He nodded and watched her go. Aidan wrapping his hand around her waist. He felt Scarlett roughly throw herself onto him. He snapped back and tried to dance with her. But it was impossible. His mind was elsewhere. He dipped his head. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	13. Come Home

He watched them as they were sat down, whispering into each others ears. What was so funny? He noticed Aidan's hand creeping up Rebecca's leg. He began to feel the anger inside him rise.

But he didn't want Aidan to have the upper hand. Charlie Barkin doesn't get jealous. So how come he was sat surrounded by Chicagos finest, yet all he wanted to do was grab Rebecca and get the hell out of here?

He shook his head and took another sip of his whiskey.

He noticed Rebecca get up and walk towards the garden, probably to get some air. Aidan remained seated. Charlie finished the rest of his drink and stealthily slipped towards the exit, being careful for Aidan to not notice.

He looked around to try and find her. The garden area had a large fountain , behind it a small maze and a large white deck area with seating. He spotted her sat on the edge of the fountain, dipping her tiny fingers into the water.

She was in her own world when she spotted his reflection in the water.

She sighed "you could have given me a heart attack Charlie"

He smiled "sorry"

He took a seat next to her.

"So you and Aidan huh?"

She sighed again. "Charlie I don't care what you think. I'm happy"

"Are you though? Come on Rebecca it's Samson. He's a jerk."

She frowned at him annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem Charlie? What just because you don't like him you think that's a valid reason for me to break up with him? Are you insane?" She snapped standing up.

"That's not it Rebecca!"

"Oh? So what is it then?"

He bit his lip unsure of the next thing to say. He wanted to tell her. But not like this.

"Never mind" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"That's what I thought." She said storming past him.

He watched her walk inside.

"Ugh!" He grunted sitting by the fountain his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Ann-Marie had just finished dancing with itchy when she accidentally walked into a woman with brown hair.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart!" She said crouching down towards the girl.

Ann-Marie curtsied. "I'm sorry to mam'" she smiled

A man came over and smiled at the little girl.

Itchy saw and walked up to Ann-Marie protectively.

"I'm Itchy. Co-owner. It's nice to meet you er?-..." He said holding out his hand

"I'm Harold and this is my wife Kate" he replied shaking his hand.

"Nice too meet you. This is Ann-Marie. And look at the time it's way past you're bedtime missy!" Itchy said picking her up.

"Aw what a wonderful father" Kate said smiling.

Itchy grimiced.

"Oh no she's not my daughter, she's um, my cousins daughter..." He trailed, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh. Well it was nice too meet you" Harold said shaking his hand again.

"You too. Thanks for coming"

With that the pair walked off towards the exit.

"I liked them. She was pretty" Ann-Marie commented, resting her tired head on Itchys shoulder.

"Yeah" itchy replied still unsure of what just happened.

* * *

It had been one week since the opening of the casino, and everyday since Rebecca had grown more distant. She was sat on Aidan's bed when her phone beeped.

It was charlie.

"What the hell has happened to you? Ann-Marie barely sees you anymore. Hope you're proud of yourself"

She closed her phone and ran her hand through her hair, sighing sadly.

Aiden noticed.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to see Ann-Marie today" she said looking at him. He looked ahead.

"At Charlie's?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't she come here?" He argued moving off the bed.

"Because it's to dangerous. I've told you this" she said wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

"Is this you're idea or Charlie's?"

She shook her head.

"Why do you keep mentioning him? I told you he means nothing to me. I love you" she said kissing him.

"I know but you're done with the past. Why do you have to keep going back?"

She bit her lip.

"Okay. One day can't hurt right?"

"That's my girl" he said kissing her.

"I'll even take us out for drinks to take your mind off it?" He hinted faking a smile.

"Okay, just give me two seconds to freshen up" she kissed him and walked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

He checked to see if the door was clear before picking up her phone. He opened her text messages and saw the inbox was all from charlie.

"Come home."

"Itchys taken squeeker out. The apartments free? How about it?"

"Where have you gone?"

"Ann-Marie won't quit about these couple. You should come round sometime"

Aiden opened up a new text message. He was going to end this once and for all.

"Ill meet you at Shaws in half an hour." He clicked send then deleted the text.

By this time Rebecca had come out with a smile on her face.

"What?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was thinking maybe we could go to Shaws?"

"Sure" she smiled taking him by he arm, unaware of what was to come.


	14. What Do You Want?

She stumbled out of the club, falling into the garbage on the side of the road.

"Fuck you!" Scarlett screamed picking herself up of the floor.

"you're a mess! Get out of here and stop bothering my customers!" a man shouted back, walking back into the bar.

She brushed herself down and lit up a cigarette, smoking on it aggressively.

She turned towards the alley which lead her to her home, tripping over her feet occasionally.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise behind her.

"who's there?!" she said turning around.

A man stepped out the shadows.

"Easy Scarlett, wouldn't want to hurt your best customer would you?" he said exhaling the smoke from his cigar.

She swallowed. "Carface" she whispered.

"Been keeping secrets from me have you?" he grunted

She shook her head. " I wouldn't do that"

"Thats not what I heard. Boys"

She saw two of his thugs approach her and push her into the wall. She felt the air leave her body.

"If you want to keep that pretty face of yours I suggest you tell me where the kid is!"

He said punching her in the stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she wheezed.

He punched her again.

"don't lie to me. Where is she?"

She began to cry at the pain flowing through her body.

"Please. I don't-"

Killer tried to intervene

"boss I think-"

"Shut up!" Carface screamed pushing his hand to Scarlett's throat and he began to squeeze.

"I could easily kill you. And leave you for dead in this alley. Another prostitute dead, the city wouldn't give two shits. Tell me where shes disaperaed to and I'll spare you" he threatened .

"Casi-" she wheezed trying to pry his hands away.

"what?" he asked loosing his grip slightly,

"Casino. Tri-District. Rebecca and Charlie"

She was dropped to the floor and began to cough as the oxygen flowed back through her.

"So you do know something. Shouldn't have lied to me. However, I will look past it. Keep out of my way Scarlett. If I see you again, I wont be as merciful." he said throwing the last of his cigar onto her and walking away.

She hugged herself as the tears began to flow from her eyes, trying to take in everything that happened.

* * *

He was sat at the bar, a drink in hand and eyes scanning for her. Charlie took a sip and looked at his watch. She was late. An hour late. He was about to walk out when he saw the door open. It was Aiden. He paused and ducked behind a pillar, hiding him from view. What was he doing here?

He watched him sit down in a booth. Rebecca was no where in sight.

A waitress walked up to Aiden taking his order. He waited until she had walked off to approach him. Aiden noticed and smirked, leaning back into the seat.

"Ah Charlie glad you could make it" he spoke calmly.

"what the fuck are you doing here?!" Charlie hissed through his teeth.

"I invited you"

"What are you talking about? Rebecca was the one who-" Charlie's eyes furrowed when he realised.

"What do you want?" he said staring straight at him.

"What do I want?" Aiden said standing in front of Charlie.

"I want you to leave Rebecca alone. She's moved on Charlie. She's mine. You had your chance and she still didn't want you. So move on"

Charlie felt his heart clench at his harsh words. He knew in the back of his mind that he was right, but he wasn't going down like this.

"I think she can decide for herself."

"No she can't. She's so easy to manipulate. I can bend her to my every desire and she will do it, no questions asked. Of course she doesn't actually mean that much to me. But she pleases me in a way no one else can, if you catch my drift."

Charlie balked his fist and glared at him with pure hatred.

"watch your mouth Samson. I may be 14 years older than before but I can still kick your ass"

Aiden laughed sarcastically. "still the same old Charlie." he flicked his phone up.

"Yeah. Ill be right out baby" he spoke looking at Charlie.

"well this was lovely catching up Barkin. But Rebecca's waiting for me in the car. Mm I can smell her body from here" he said walking towards the door.

-.-

She looked up from her phone at the club. Confused as to why Aiden hadn't come out yet. She turned the engine off and walked towards the entrance, hearing shouting and screaming coming from inside. She turned her walk into a run and pushed the door open to see the whole place in chaos.

She stepped inside to see broken glass everywhere and customers pressed against the wall in shock and terror. She looked in the direction of the commotion to see two males punching each other and fighting. she realised Aiden was the one fighting and was getting hurt. Badly. She ran over to separate the two and pulled them apart.

Her heart dropped when she saw his face.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

His lip was bleeding and his forehead cut.

He stared at her, breathing heavily.

She turned to Aiden then back to Charlie.

"What the fuck is going on!" she screamed angrily looking at them.

"He just started on me. I was minding my own business and he came over and started being the shit out of me" Aiden whispered, looking at her through his black eye.

She turned to Charlie.

"Is that true?"

He shook his head and launched for him but was held back by another male.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" he shouted pointing at Aiden.

"Stop!" Rebecca screamed.

Charlie calmed down and looked at her.

"Rebecca please believe me. This guy is bad news. Why can't you see that?"

"He just wants to control you! You don't need him in your life!" Aiden chipped in.

She shook her head.

"You're both ridiculous! Get out of my way!" she pushed past them and ran outside.

-.-

She had been walking for the past hour and nothing made sense. Everything was clouding her mind. So many emotions and feelings she thought was impossible for one person to feel.

Anger and confusion were the main ones. How dare they think that they could own her. She had always been so strong, never letting anyone hurt her. But she had let her guard down, and now she had two men claiming that they were the best thing for her.

It was true, she loved Aiden. But she had history with Charlie. He had always been there, to protect her and care for her. But Aiden promised her freedom and safety, something Charlie lacked.

What kind of mess had she got herself into? She should have just walked away that night when Charlie asked for her help. Then none of this would have happened. Old feelings wouldn't have resurfaced and she would still be safe. Safe... Ann-Marie!

She was now by the harbour looking out into the ocean. She wished things had been different when she was growing up. To have parents to care for her. Instead, she had moved from place to place with who ever would take her. The life that comes with an orphan. Her mind clicked when she realised how selfish they had all been. Especially her. She had promised a little girl that she would have a home and a family.

She knew what had to be done. She headed towards Charlie's apartment.


	15. Not Like Us

She slowly opend the door to the apartment, making sure no one was awake. It was in darkness, so she stepped forward and shut the door behind her. She began to walk over to Ann-Marie's room when she heard someone by the window. She sighed when she realised it was itchy.

"Jesus itchy you gave me a heart attack" she said trying to act normal.

He stared straight at her not saying a word.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie told me what happened Becca"

She swallowed.

"what did he say exactly?"

"Just about the fight and how much of a liar and scumbag Samson is" he replied folding his arms.

She shook her head annoyed, preparing to retaliate with a comment but then she remembered why she was here.

"I don't have time for this Itchy. Where is Ann-Marie?" she said looking straight back at him.

He nodded towards the bedroom. "Asleep why?"

She crossed over to it and had her hand on the door when she was pushed backwards.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed pushing her away from the door.

"Don't touch me. I'm getting her out of here!" she snapped back

"What?! Why? She's perfectly fine here besides Charlie would go nuts!"

" I don't give a flying fuck about Charlie! I care about that little girl in there and what's best for her! And don't you dare say that being with us is the best thing for her! I won't have her grow up and end up like us! What kind of life is that for a 6 year old girl?!" she argued

Itchy looked at her, he knew she was right. Money wasn't enough. She needed a family, and they were far from it.

"look itchy I'm not asking you to help me, I just need you to understand why I have to take her away from here. If you know anywhere that would look after her and keep her safe I would really appreciate it. For old times sake"

He sighed and wrote down a address onto a napkin.

"There. It's the address of a couple who seemed really interested in her when we had the opening. They kept coming back just to see her. Names are Harold and Kate. They'll take care of her" he said handing it to her.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you"

"I'll go pack her things." he said walking towards the door.

Rebecca walked over to Charlie's room and sat down on his bed, taking in how much had changed and what was about to happen. She gripped her dog tags and pulled them off her neck, placing them onto his sideboard. She found a loose piece of paper and wrote a message onto it, trying to hold back her tears.

She found Itchy waiting in the living room for her, a large duffle bag by him.

"I'll wait for you by the car, she's still asleep so try not to worry her" he said walking towards the door.

* * *

He waited 10 minutes before he saw her walking out with Ann-Marie, the little girl still asleep in her arms. He opened the door for her and watched her put the girl down, minding her head as she did so.

Itchy leant forward and kissed the little girls forehead. He had grown really protective of her, almost like a big brother.

He shut the door and turned to Rebecca.

"Don't worry itchy. I'll take the flack from Charlie."

"Just make sure she gets there safe Rebecca."

"i will. I'll be back before you know it Itch" she said climbing into the drivers seat and turning the engine on. She wound down the window.

"I promise I'll sort things out Itchy"

He simply nodded and walked back inside, determined not to cry in front of her.

* * *

Rebecca was sat at a red light when the rain began to pour down.

She turned to check the girl beside her was still sleep. She was about to pull off when a brick landed onto her car. She sped to a halt and made sure Ann-Marie was okay. She sat up startled.

"Becky?! What's going on?!" she asked confused.

"It's okay Squeeker. Just stay here" she said getting out of the car.

She walked over in the rain, her vision blurred from the amount of downpour.

She was about to walk back to the car when she was punched in the face, bouncing of the car and onto the pavement. She heard Ann-Marie screaming.

"No!" she shouted getting up and sliding over the bonet. She kicked the man who was trying to pull her out of the car. He grunted as he fell to the floor. She pushed the door closed.

She could make out 3 men approaching them. She opened the door again and picked up Ann-Marie.

"hold on to me!" she shouted through the rain, turning down the street in a sprint. She had no idea where she was going but she could hear the thugs calling for her.

Her heart sank when she realised she had turned into an alley. They were trapped. She put Ann-Marie behind a garbage can.

"stay here. Don't come out do you understand me?!"

The little girl nodded, tears streaming down her face. She watched Rebecca walk towards them, trying to look strong. But it was no use. They took her down in one punch, sending her to the floor. They continued to beat her, the sound made ann-Marie feel sick.

"No! Stop!" she screamed running up to her.

They stopped Ann-Marie before she could reach Rebecca, separating the two.

"what do we do now? We got the kid?" one of them questioned.

"bring her too. Remember Carface wants them both alive"

Rebecca lifted her head to see them bundle Ann-Marie into the back of a van.

She screamed in pain when on of them picked her up roughly over their shoulder, putting pressure on her broken ribs and arm.

"Charlie!" she screamed before everything went black...


End file.
